


you could just stay

by DailyMelody



Series: you feel like home (to me) [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Childhood Friends, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Some light smut, don't worry i'll do it for them, if you can even call it smut, joe and cherry are both idiots and very in love with each other, sequel to 'focus on me', they just gotta [clenches fists] communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyMelody/pseuds/DailyMelody
Summary: They don’t talk about it. About whatever’s going on between them. It’s strictly physical, Kaoru tells himself. An arrangement out of convenience.Though, sometimes it swims to the surface; those feelings he’s kept within the caged walls of his heart.(or: kaoru and kojiro get into a fwb situation after a drunken one-night-stand and feelings happen. sequel to 'focus on me').
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: you feel like home (to me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170569
Comments: 29
Kudos: 611





	you could just stay

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back with more matcha blossom??? these guys have taken over my life. this is a follow-up of my previous fic, which u don't necessarily need to read to understand the events of this fic (but i do recommend it of course). also all the spicy stuff mentioned in the tags only happens at the beginning so ENJOY. it's not very explicit but u know gotta rate it mature just in case. 
> 
> title and some of the feels are partially inspired by this [song](https://youtu.be/3zrZE68Qrrg)

Last time was a one-time thing, nothing more, nothing less. Or so Kaoru tells himself.

It was a moment of desire and lust – a way to break whatever tension had been building up between them for the past few years.

Clearly, it’s not going to happen again.

So why is his back currently pressed against Kojiro’s front door while the other presses hot, open mouthed kisses along his jawline and neck?

Rough, warm, hands slide beneath layers of fabric; fingers leaving sparks in their wake as they touch every part of exposed skin. Kaoru sighs, tips his head back just as the fabric of his yukata slides down his left shoulder. Kojiro’s lips trail down, claiming newly exposed skin with his mouth. Teeth dig down into soft skin, where his shoulder and neck meet, introducing Kaoru to a sensation that sits somewhere between pain and pleasure. It doesn’t hurt, not _really_ , but when Kaoru parts his lips to _warn_ Kojiro about leaving marks – the other man’s fingers curl around his throat.

 _Holy shit_.

Kojiro’s palm is warm, fingers lightly pressing into Kaoru’s skin and cutting off his oxygen supply just enough, just _right_ , to make his head swim and his heart stutter. “This okay?” he hears him ask, his breath tickling Kaoru’s ear and sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

 _Yes_ , Kaoru thinks. More than _okay_.

He nods slowly, and when he vocalizes his consent, it comes out as a sigh, almost like a reverent breath. Kojiro chooses that moment to squeeze a little harder while hitching Kaoru’s leg over his hip to press them closer together. Kaoru revels in the closeness, revels in the way Kojiro’s weight feels comfortable against him without being _suffocating_. His own hands sink into a mess of green curls, clutching onto the locks like a lifeline.

Fingers press into his thigh and he automatically rocks his hips forward. The sensation pulls a gasp from his throat and he feels Kojiro groan against him, who immediately responds by grinding their hips together.His heart is hammering against his chest and it feels as if his body is on fire; as if there are flames coursing through his veins. It’s too hot and there are too _many_ layers between them, so when his yukata slides off his right shoulder, Kaoru releases a satisfied sigh.

Kojiro’s hand slides down his neck, reaching down to slide beneath Kaoru’s other thigh and then he’s being lifted. He winds both legs around Kojiro’s waist as the other man uses his full strength to keep him pressed against the door. Their lips brush together in their – slightly – new position before Kaoru pulls Kojiro in, claiming his lips in a kiss that is deep and _hungry_. While they continue to rock their hips together, it’s not enough. The friction is agonizingly good, but he needs _more_.

He gives a sharp tug on Kojiro’s hair, pulling him away as quickly as he pulled him in, causing the larger man to tip his head back. There is a hint of red on his cheeks to match the redness of his lips, which look a little swollen and fifty kinds of exquisite. He’s breathing hard, nothing but _want_ and desire flashing through those warm, red, eyes.

“I need you to fuck me.” Kaoru breathes out. Not a plea, a _demand_ , and he watches the bob of Kojiro’s adam’s apple as he swallows.

“I’m pretty sure we were heading into that direction already,”

“ _Now_.”

“Okay, yep. I can do that—”

And he _does_.

Very good, actually. _So_ good that Kaoru ends up at Kojiro’s apartment again later that week. And again.

And _again_.

They develop a routine of sorts; alternating between their apartments during the week. And sometimes the restaurant. Which leads to some permanent damage to one of the tables. Kojiro shrugs it off, mentions that he will write it off as a business expense with a laugh. Kaoru slaps his arm, but wires him some money the following day.

They don’t talk about it. About whatever’s going on between them. It’s strictly physical, Kaoru tells himself. An arrangement out of convenience.

He texts Kojiro, or Kojiro texts him, they meet up, they have sex and they part ways.

When they see each other during the day, they bicker, and when they see each other at ‘S’, they fall into their familiar rivalry filled with snarky remarks and bets. However, at night, when they’re not _Cherry Blossom_ and _Joe_ ; when they’re just _Kaoru_ and _Kojiro_ , all of that hostility melts away.

It’s too much sometimes. Especially when Kojiro is hovering above him with that _damn_ look in his eyes. That weirdly tender gaze, as if he’s looking at something precious, something he _adores_.

Maybe even _loves_.

Kaoru doesn’t let himself entertain those thoughts. He can’t make decisions based on _gazes_ and _looks_. It’s not logical. 

Kojiro hasn’t _actually_ voiced anything, so neither will he.

He would rather die twice over than admit that whatever he feels for Kojiro goes beyond physical attraction.

Though, sometimes it swims to the surface; those feelings he’s kept within the caged walls of his heart. They show themselves when Kaoru cups his cheek a little too gently when they kiss, or the way he absentmindedly plays with the short curls at the nape of Kojiro’s neck.

It’s why he doesn’t stay over, absolutely _refuses_ to spend the night, or engage in any kind of post-sex cuddling. It’s easier that way.

And it works. For a few weeks, three months exactly, until a tropical storm passes over Okinawa and Kaoru is forced to take shelter at Kojiro’s apartment. They had been in the middle of watching a particularly entertaining race at ‘S’ when the rain had appeared, suddenly. Light drizzle turned into heavy downpour, which only got worse by the minute. Once they reached Kojiro’s apartment, it became pretty clear that going back outside was out of the question.

They’re both soaked as they stand in the genkan to remove their shoes. The taller man complains loudly, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it onto the floor while Kaoru is more concerned with Carla. “All that money and fancy technology and you’re telling me she’s not waterproof?” Kojiro snorts. “Maybe we should put her in some rice.”

“Shut up! She’ll be fine, I just need a towel and a place to plug her in.”

Sure enough, after ensuring that Carla is completely dry and safely plugged in, Kaoru allows himself to breathe. It occurs to him that while his board is dry, he is very much _soaked_ and practically shivering. Kojiro appears behind him a moment later, untying Kaoru’s hair and throwing a towel over his head. He whirls around, ready to insult the other man, when Kojiro rubs the towel over his head in an attempt to dry his hair. “C’mon, let’s get you outta this. You’re freezing.”

The gesture is weirdly _sweet_ and Kaoru’s blinks up at him. There’s a warmth in his cheeks and he ducks his head moments later. “Obviously. I’m soaked, you moron,” he mumbles.

Kojiro’s movements still; his hand sliding down from Kaoru’s head to his arm, until he curls his fingers around the man’s wrist and pulls him backwards. “Nothing a hot shower can’t fix,” he points out with a grin and a wink that causes the flush on Kaoru’s cheeks to deepen.

Sure enough, the shower is nice.

And the two orgasms are nicer.

When they emerge from the shower, warm and sated, Kojiro rummages through his closet to find something for Kaoru to wear. “Nothing atrocious.” Kaoru comments, watching him pull out various brightly colored shirts. 

“Who cares, nobody’s gonna see you anyway— _hey_ , my clothes aren’t atrocious!”

“Have you looked into a mirror lately?”

“Have _you_? You’re aware it’s 2021, right, Mr. Yukata?”

“They’re classic, timeless and beautiful.”

“So are jeans. You should try them sometime.”

Whatever retort is on his lips is muffled by the shirt Kojiro tosses at his face. Kaoru sputters, annoyance written across his features as he glances down at the navy shirt he’s holding. Its color is similar to the yukata he often wears, and luckily, there are no tacky images or weird quotes printed on the front. “Obviously I’m way bigger than you, but this’ll do.” Kojiro points out, sounding incredibly smug as he pulls a pair of grey sweatpants over his hips.

“That’s because you’re jacked up on steroids, muscle-head.” Kaoru bites back, pulling the shirt over his head. It’s soft, comfortable, and smells faintly like laundry detergent and something else. As expected, the shirt is too large for his frame, but it’s do-able. It feels strangely intimate for him to wear it, but, with his clothes still wet, Kaoru knows he has no other choice.

Just like he has no other choice but to spend the night until the storm settles down.

It makes him nervous.

Everything about this goes against their rules.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that this is all _natural_. Nothing but hard work and dedication. And superior genetics.” Kojiro retorts, pulling out a pair of boxer briefs and tossing them towards Kaoru. “Here. Never worn ‘em.”

Kaoru eyes the underwear suspiciously before putting it on. When he looks up, Kojiro’s looking at him; brows raised and lips slightly parted. It causes his own brows to crease, the line between them deepening, and he feels strangely exposed somehow. “ _What_?” he mumbles, “Stop staring.”

Kojiro offers him a half-grin then, which borders on bashful, and he rubs the back of his neck. “Nothing. Just weird seeing you like this, I suppose.”

“ _Please_. You’ve seen me in regular clothes, Kojiro.”

“Yeah, when we were eighteen. This is different. Without the glasses and the hair untied, too.”

“Well, stop looking! You’re creeping me out.”

“Are you getting _shy_ , Kaoru?” Kojiro leers, slowly stepping towards him.

Heat gathers in his cheeks, but Kaoru ignores it and keeps his gaze trained on the other man as he comes to a halt in front of him. There’s a defiant raise of his chin, along with the narrowing of his eyes – quietly _daring_ Kojiro to make any kind of additional comment. Instead, Kojiro raises a hand; his thumb smoothing out the line between Kaoru’s brows, “Again with the frowning,” he murmurs. Kaoru wants to respond, wants to say something along the lines of _‘shut up’_ , but the words are stuck in his throat when Kojiro’s fingers brush over his cheekbones. It’s ridiculous, he thinks, how a simple gesture can cause his heart to stutter. He has known Kojiro for years, has seen him in various stages of undress over the past few weeks, explored every inch of his body, and yet it’s these moments that catch him completely off guard.

“It’s the first time you’re staying over,” Kojiro continues, interrupting Kaoru’s inner monologue. “You can, uh, have the bed if you want— I’ll take the couch.”

“Don’t be stupid. I’ve seen your couch. That can’t be comfortable.”

“Only you would fight me on something that actually benefits _you_.”

“Fine. Sleep on your stupid couch then. See if I care.”

“No, you _clearly_ want me next to you. Do you want me to spoon you? I’m an excellent spooner. Three time world champion.”

Kaoru makes a noise that somewhere between a chuckle and scoff, turning away to walk towards Kojiro’s bed. He waves a hand at the man’s words, indicating that he’s – obviously – done with the conversation, when he feels a pair of arms around his waist. Before he knows it, he’s being tackled onto bed and Kaoru lets out an involuntary yelp when he lands on the mattress. “Why are you so rough, you brute—” he snaps, pushing his hands against the other’s chest as wriggles out of his grasp and rolls onto his side . “You don’t mind when I’m rough,” Kojiro counters with a snort, like the overgrown man-child he is. He shuffles back slightly, an arm draped over Kaoru’s waist as they face each other.

He pointedly ignores the flutter in his stomach.

“You’re a man-child.”

“And you keep coming back; what’s that say about you?”

“That I need to get my head examined.”

He expects a witty remark, any kind of retort that would prompt another back-and-forth, but Kojiro just laughs it off. He falls silent afterwards and Kaoru watches him for a moment; wonders what he’s thinking of in these moments.

“Why do you never stay over, or why do you never want me to stay?”

To say that the words catch him by surprise, would be the understatement of the century. It feels as if he’s been hit by an eighteen-wheeler; as if someone knocked the wind out of him. A wave of panic washes over him and it must show because Kojiro frowns, pulls his arm away and offers a weak, apologetic grin. “Shit— I didn’t mean to, uh… forget I asked.”

They’re still facing each other, still close enough that Kaoru can see freckles and birthmarks littering Kojiro’s skin, and yet it feels as though they are miles apart. He wants to reach out and touch him, he wants to kiss him and avoid this conversation entirely. Pretend it never existed and ignore the longing in his chest.

This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. They were supposed to avoid _this_ part.

Kaoru knows that if he says the wrong thing, all of this could be over. He could lose him.

Maybe Kojiro already knows; having put two and two together upon noticing Kaoru’s obvious panic. He’s probably been through this countless of times with the women he’s slept with. Will he tell Kaoru the same thing he’s told them?

“I—” Kaoru starts, feeling raw, vulnerable and exposed.

“It’s fine, Kaoru,” Kojiro interjects, there’s a smile on his face, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. For some reason it makes Kaoru’s heart ache. “This thing between us— it’s just physical, right? Don’t worry, I know.” he almost sounds _disappointed_.

For a moment he allows himself a sliver of hope. Allows himself to entertain a single thought: what if Kojiro feels the same way?

There are approximately twenty-six ways this can go wrong. And yet—

“It’s not just physical.”

It’s Kojiro’s turn to be surprised. To look at him wide-eyed. “What do you—”

“It’s not just physical,” Kaoru repeats, louder. He clears his throat, ignoring the way his heart is hammering against his chest with each breath he takes. It feels as if it’s trying to escape his body entirely. “Not for me. Not anymore,” he admits, gaze dropping to the empty space between them on the mattress. “That’s— that’s why I don’t stay. Or why I don’t want you to stay. I thought it would be easier. That I would be… less attached to you this way… that I would care less about you. But I didn’t. I don’t.” a shaky exhale follows his words and Kaoru doesn’t know what to do with his hands; doesn’t know where to look.

If the world could swallow him whole, now would be a good time.

Kojiro’s lack of a response says more than enough. “Now that you know, we should probably st—”

“Kaoru, do you like me?”

When he looks back up, at Kojiro, he’s taken aback by what he sees.

Hope.

And maybe something _more_.

“I just said—”

“I need to hear you say it,” Kojiro presses, carefully raising his hand to fit his palm against Kaoru’s cheek. “ _Please_.”

Kojiro’s palm is warm, but Kaoru’s skin is warmer, positively ablaze at this point. “I like you,” it comes out quiet, careful, fragile. There’s a moment of silence and Kaoru – almost – wonders if Kojiro had actually heard him, until the other leans in and presses their lips together. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up but then he’s kissing him back with a kind of fervor he keeps reserved for Kojiro and _only_ Kojiro.

He can _feel_ Kojiro smile against his lips when he presses their bodies together – who responds by hitching Kaoru’s leg over his hip and pushing the pink haired man onto his back. Kaoru’s arms find their way around his neck, fingers disappearing into a sea of green as they card through Kojiro’s curls. He’s not entirely sure how _long_ they spend kissing, but when they pull apart, Kojiro’s face is just inches away from his; a bright and brilliant smile playing on his lips.

It’s almost _blinding_.

“What are you smiling for, idiot?” Kaoru asks quietly. The smile doesn’t falter, but Kojiro leans down until their foreheads touch. A thumb caresses Kaoru’s cheek, rubbing slow circles into his skin, while his own fingers continue to play with the short curls at the nape of Kojiro’s neck. “Cause you like me,” comes the answer, equally quiet, as if they are sharing a secret.

“What are you, twelve?”

“And a half, actually.”

It causes both of them to laugh and Kaoru almost wants to pinch him, just _because_ , until Kojiro speaks again. “I like you, too, you know.”

Something unfurls within his chest. A warm sensation that spreads down to his stomach and for a moment _he_ feels like the twelve-year-old. Though, whatever mild embarrassment he feels, melts away entirely when he sees a hint of red decorating Kojiro’s cheeks. Instead, he smiles and turns his face into Kojiro’s hand until he’s able to press a kiss to his palm.

It causes that hint of red to transform into a deeper shade and, _oh_ , he could get used to that. His amusement must be evident, because Kojiro sputters: “Stop looking so amused by this. You’re the one who confessed _first_.”

“After you practically _begged_ me.” Kaoru muses.

“I don’t _beg_.”

“I could make that happen.”

 _That_ causes Kojiro to fall silent, if only for a short moment, until an annoyed groan slips through his lips. He leans forward, nudging his nose against Kaoru’s jaw – who merely stifles his chuckles against the other man’s palm – and says, _complains_ : “Kaoru. I’m trying to have a _romantic_ moment here.”

“Clearly you’re failing at it.”

Kojiro lets out an undignified snort, laughter escaping his throat seconds later. It tickles Kaoru’s skin, who’s half-tempted to push his head away, but decides against it as Kojiro pulls away to glance at him. “Guess I am,” he admits, “So… this, us, it’s a thing now? A real thing? I gotta know.”

“How eloquent.”

“Don’t be a wise-ass, Kaoru. Answer the question.”

Despite his _gentle_ teasing, fondness settles on Kaoru’s features. It laces his words when he speaks, seeps into his voice, while his hands slide down until they’re cupping Kojiro’s jaw. “It’s real. Also, the word you were looking for is ‘relationship’. If that’s what you want.”

He already knows the answer, but hearing Kojiro say the words _‘it’s definitely what I want’_ fills him with a sense of relief. There’s a grin on the other man’s lips, charming, and a little boyish; it reminds him of another time. Of long summers, scrapped knees and colorful band-aids. He looks younger like this, Kaoru thinks as he brushes his thumb along Kojiro’s bottom lip. He taps it twice when Kojiro nips at the pad of his finger.

“So, we’re boyfriends now,” Kojiro starts. “This means I’ll have to introduce you as ‘my boyfriend’.”

“That sounds so juvenile.”

“Lovers then? How’s that for eloquence?”

“Look who learned a new word—”

Laughter fills the room when Kojiro decides that he’s – finally – had _enough_ of Kaoru’s incessant teasing and snakes a hand beneath his shirt to pinch his sides repeatedly. Kaoru’s attempts to escape are futile, leaving him at the mercy of his now boyfriend. Who relents after what feels like an _eternity_ and rolls onto his side before pulling Kaoru against him beneath the covers. With his back resting against Kojiro’s chest and the other’s arm draped over his waist, Kaoru allows his eyes to fall shut. He allows himself a moment to observe and analyze the recent developments of their relationship status and how it will impact his day to day life.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Kojiro mumbles against him, lips pressed against the back of Kaoru’s head. “I wasn’t—” Kaoru objects, only to pause halfway through the sentence. “Fine.”

“We’ll talk more tomorrow. For now, enjoy my excellent spooning skills and catch some sleep.”

Apparently, cuddling isn’t _so_ bad. And neither is staying over.

The dark clouds that had gathered over Okinawa the previous night, are completely gone by morning; allowing sunlight to spill into the bedroom. It casts a golden glow across the bed, illuminating the warm undertones of Kojiro’s skin. Green curls are splayed across a white pillow and somehow, the messy state of his hair adds to his charm.

Kaoru has accepted the fact that the man before him, his _boyfriend_ as of yesterday, is just painstakingly, incredibly, handsome in the morning. He allows himself a few more seconds of observing, ogling, before reaching out and carefully threading his fingers through Kojiro’s hair. His movements are gentle enough not to disturb him, or so Kaoru thinks as he twirls the occasional strand around his finger.

“You staring at me?”

His voice is deep, rough, and Kaoru didn’t think it’d be possible to be attracted to someone’s _voice_ , but Kojiro is here to prove him wrong apparently. “Your face is in the way,” he replies, smiling when the other man presses a lazy kiss to the back of his hand. His eyes remain closed as he bites back a yawn.

“It’s a good face.”

“On occasion.”

“Look at you dishing out compliments in the morning, Kaoru.”

Kojiro chooses that moment to finally open his eyes and Kaoru commits the sight to memory; the image of Kojiro, bathed in soft yellow sunlight, in the morning with a smile on his lips that is so warm, so _genuine_ , so loving that Kaoru’s breath catches in his throat. He feels himself being tugged forward and he buries his face into Kojiro’s chest, who allows his hand to travel along Kaoru’s spine. His fingers trace invisible lines on his back, slowly moving up and down, and Kaoru sighs against him. Perhaps he could get used to this.

“So how were my superb spooning skills?”

“They could use some work.”

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT. THEY MADE IT . will there be a part 3? who knows!
> 
> i mean just bc they're together now doesn't mean the shenanigans will stop......... and this IS a series now SO! as always: i hope you enjoyed it ! feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rougecherries) (@rougecherries) for more sk8 rambling and joecherry crying. and of course any plans for a part 3 will be heavily discussed On There™ so definitely hit me up!
> 
> as always: kudos and comments and bookmarks are always welcome and appreciated and will be rewarded with love!


End file.
